Ser E Não Ser
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Crookshanks, o gato, e Scabbers, o rato, se encontram frente a frente em uma noite muito fria, mas nada é o que aparenta ser.


**Ser e Não Ser**

Ocorreu em uma noite fria de outono, quando a maior parte dos seres humanos e animais que habitavam o castelo preferiram ficar protegidos do tempo. O uivo do vento era o som mais presente em noites como aquela, o balanço violento das árvores provocava o principal acompanhamento para aquela melodia bonita que horrorizava alguns dos mais jovens moradores do lugar.

Um rato conhecido como Scabbers corria através da orla da Floresta Proibida apesar do frio de gelar os ossos. Ele possuía uma pelagem cinzenta, olhos avermelhados e em uma de suas patas faltava um dedo. O rato sabia que deveria se esconder o mais rápido possível, pois seus sentidos lhe diziam que estava sendo observado de muito perto.

Uma enorme cabana se erguia diante do pequeno animal e ele julgou que aquele esconderijo lhe seria perfeito, pois em tal lugar estaria seguro e poderia arrumar algo para comer com facilidade. Scabbers sabia que seus únicos habitantes não se preocupavam com a presença de ratos e acreditava que ali não haveria alguém que pudesse reconhecê-lo com facilidade.

Enquanto o rato subia as escadas e atingia a soleira da cabana, um enorme gato de pelagem avermelhada e grandes olhos amarelos saiu das sombras e saltou diante dele. Crookshanks, o gato, estivera observando o rato atentamente há algum tempo e sabia que ele não era exatamente o que aparentava ser.

O gato sabia que não havia ninguém por perto, pois tivera o cuidado de verificar se alguém se encontrava dentro da cabana. Ele vira o dono, Rubeus Hagrid, sair junto de seu cachorro, Fang, e entrar na Floresta. Dois conhecidos pré-adolescentes haviam saído do castelo algum tempo antes do pôr-do-sol para visitar Hagrid, mas desistiram após bater duas ou três vezes. Crookshanks estava certo de que havia feito exatamente o que desejara por tanto tempo: pegara aquele rato em um momento em que ele não podia lhe escapar.

Scabbers estava apavorado, pois pensava estar inevitavelmente condenado. Ele piscou os olhos longamente e deixou escapar um longo suspiro, sabendo que chegara sua hora, mas quando os abriu de novo percebeu que um homem ruivo, alto e robusto se encontrava exatamente no lugar onde antes estava o gato, encarando o rato com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

- Deve estar surpreso, meu caro _Wormtail._ Eu também fiquei surpreso quando me encontrei por acaso com o nosso velho amigo, Sirius Black, e ele me contou a história verdadeira a respeito do que aconteceu quando Lily e James foram assassinados. _Antes _e _depois! _– Foi o que o homem disse ainda sorrindo para o rato. Ele parecia acreditar que os dois tinham todo o tempo do mundo para conversar, ainda que parecesse uma loucura ficar conversando com um rato durante uma noite tão gelada. Scabbers, entretanto, só podia concordar com ele, mesmo que relutante em fazê-lo. - Parece que não fui o único animago ilegal que se transfigurou para escapar da morte certa. Então, por que não conversamos como realmente somos?

O rato pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos, mas logo desistiu de resistir. Não adiantaria nada, aquele ruivo provavelmente teria a capacidade de pegá-lo mesmo utilizando sua forma humana, mais lenta que a de gato.

Ele fez um movimento e se transformou em um humano. Mas, mesmo como um homem, aquela pessoa ainda se parecia levemente com o roedor Scabbers e aparentava pouco acostumado com sua condição humana. Ele possuía os mesmos dentes grandes e olhos atentos do rato, sua aparência era a de um homem obeso que emagrecera muito em pouco tempo e os cabelos tinham exatamente o mesmo tom prematuramente cinzento dos pelos do rato. Era difícil definir se sua palidez era algo natural, resultante de alguma doença ou apenas da situação que se passava naquele momento.

- Fabian Prewett. Eu achei que você estava morto! - Falou Wormtail olhando ao redor e tentando, sem esperança de sucesso, descobrir uma saída para aquela situação. Duvidava que aquele homem pudesse confiar na palavra dele contra a de Sirius Black.

- É o que todos pensávamos sobre você, Wormtail, - disse o ruivo com a tranqüilidade de quem comentava o tempo. - Estou pensando se devo cumprir a palavra que dei ao Sirius ou seria mais prudente matá-lo aqui mesmo.

Wormtail olhou horrorizado quando o homem diante dos seus olhos agachou e pegou um pequeno pedaço de madeira no chão que o outro reconheceu como uma varinha, apontando-a rapidamente para ele. Fabian abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao perceber os olhos de Wormtail se abrindo de espanto.

- Não é maravilhoso? – Disse Fabian, - sendo um animal tão grande, eu posso carregar uma varinha no meu focinho sem qualquer dificuldade. Esta aqui eu peguei emprestada com a menina Granger.

- O… o… ro… ubo… de… - era difícil definir se a causa de todo o tremor do homem era o frio ou o medo de seu inevitável destino. O fato é que Wormtail sequer era capaz de pronunciar uma palavra completa. Fabian, impaciente, interrompeu:

- Poupe-me, Wormtail. Conheço nossas leis, mas tenho certeza que ela não se incomodará se for para matar o traidor de James e Lily Potter, pais de um de seus melhores amigos.

Wormtail recuou dois passos, aterrorizado. Quinze anos antes, ele jamais acreditaria que morreria diante da cabana de Rubeus Hagrid nas mãos do corajoso Fabian Prewett, que se tornara um amigo valioso de James e Sirius quando os quatro Marauders resolveram ingressar na Ordem da Fênix.

- Então, acho que Sirius vai ter que se contentar com a minha palavra a respeito de sua morte. Suas últimas palavras, meu caro Wormtail?

De repente, os dois homens ouviram risadas vindas de dentro da floresta. A primeira reação deles foi se transformar novamente para chamar menos atenção. Fabian olhou em direção das risadas e percebeu um enorme vulto indo em direção à cabana, quando se voltou para onde Wormtail estava, percebeu que o rato já não se encontrava mais ali.

Ao olhar ao redor com os ouvidos atentos aos sons emitidos por Hagrid e seu fiel companheiro, Fabian percebeu o pequeno vulto do rato correndo em direção às risadas. A tática de Wormtail era óbvia, mesmo que chegasse perto de Hagrid, o gigante jamais o veria na forma de rato, pois era pequeno e sua pelagem cinzenta o camuflava. Mas o gato Crookshanks seria facilmente localizável.

Fabian não se importou, não havia nada de errado em um gato sair para fazer um passeio noturno na orla da floresta, mesmo em um dia frio. E, se estivesse com Scabbers entre os dentes, esse era um hábito comum dos gatos e Hagrid não acharia estranho. Jogou a varinha em meio à neve, onde ficaria escondida até que pudesse voltar para pegá-la.

Saiu correndo atrás de Wormtail a toda velocidade. Sabia que era muito mais rápido e que alcançaria o rato mais cedo ou mais tarde se não houvesse interferência de nada nem ninguém. Mas sabia que se Hagrid o visse, quereria recolhê-lo.

Estava há poucos metros de Wormtail quando este alcançou a orla da floresta ao mesmo tempo em que os enormes vultos de Hagrid e Fang saíam por entre as árvores. Acabara! Como o gato havia previsto, o gigante percebeu sua presença e o segurou antes que pudesse passar por ele.

- Mas não é Crookshanks? Que está fazendo aqui?

Por entre os braços que o envolviam, Fabian pôde ver Scabbers se distanciando. Quando Hagrid finalmente o soltou, já não havia qualquer sinal do rato. Escapara-lhe novamente.

Ele acompanhou os dois até a soleira da cabana se lembrando com certa amargura que se não tivesse perdido tempo conversando, poderia ter matado o traidor Peter Pettigrew, que Sirius ainda chamava de Wormtail. Mas fora tolo demais em confiar na sorte.

Quando Hagrid finalmente se cansou de chamá-lo e fechou a porta da cabana, ele pegou a varinha que caíra na neve e partiu em direção ao castelo para devolvê-la à sua verdadeira dona.


End file.
